Sephiroth and Aeris: A Songfic Trilogy
by Flower Gal Aeris
Summary: Re-submitted. Three songfics in an alternate universe, based upon Sephiroth and Aeris. "Here's to the Night," "One Sweet Day," and "By Myself." Don't read if you don't like S&A/kissy-kissy stuff/etc.
1. Here's to the Night--A Fateful Mission

Here's to the Night

Here's to the Night

By Aeris

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Final Fantasyif I did, Cloud would be the psycho and Seph and Aeris would run off together after killing him. Ahemand the song is the property of Eve 6, I'm just using it without permission to write yet another pointless fanfic. ^^; To understand this fanfic: Aeris never met Zack, she met Sephy instead. This is when Sephy recieves the mission statement that sends him to the reactor in Nibel. ~

_Thoughts_

_-Song Lyrics-_

~*~

_-So denied, so I lied,_

_Are you the now or never kind?-_

Annoyed. He was simply annoyed.

Sephiroth looked at the mission statement.

_Dammit, why are they sending me on this missionI'm a first class officer, not an errand boy!_

Crumpling the paper in his hand and tossing it into the wastebasket, he sat down on the edge of his bed, resting his head in his hands.

_-In a day, and a day love,_

_I'm going to be gone for good again-_

_I have to leave tomorrowI won't be back for a monthall to just repair some defective reactors. How will I explain it to her?_

Sighing, Sephiroth stood up and grabbed his cloak. If he had to leave tomorrow, then he'd spend tonight with his love.

~*~

Aeris ran her fingers along the soft petals of her flowers. It was a wonder that they grew at all, in such a desolate area. And ironically, in a dilapidated church. But, miracles do happen, as she believed. Even in the darkest parts of the Planet, a light of hope can be found. She had learnt that herself

_I wonder where he is? I haven't seen him yet today. Well, I shouldn't be one to worryI know he's fine. Maybe I'll see him tonight._

_-Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight?-_

She heard the heavy doors creak open, and shut seconds later. A smile brightened her face as she recognized who it was.

"Hi, love."

Aeris jumped on to Sephiroth, throwing her arms around his neck, "Hello dear. I was just thinking of you."

Sephiroth hugged her back and looked down at her, "I came to tell you something"

She tilted her head, "What's wrong?"

_-Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well...-_

He gently ran his fingers through her hair, "I've been assigned to another missionI have to leave tomorrow. But, I won't be back for a month"

_-Here's to the night we felt alive...-_

A slight shock swept through Aeris' body, as she let the sentence sink in. "Awhole month? That's the longest you've ever been away" A single tear rolled down her cheek, then another, and she began to cry.

_-Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry..._

_Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's going to come too soon...-_

Sephiroth took her into his arms, "I knowI wish there was something I could do about it, but dammit, there just isn'tI'm so sorry" She looked up at him, and he wiped the last tear from her eye, fighting to hold his own tears back. "I want to stay here with you, more than anything"

_-Put your name on the line, along with place and time..._

_Want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical...-_

Taking a deep breath, Aeris calmed herself down. "Whatkind of mission is it?"

"I have to tour a few towns and repair the reactors."

_-Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well...-_

"Which towns?"

"Gongaga, Corel, and Nibelheim."

Aeris gave him a tight hug, "Please, be careful. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt"

_-Here's to the night we felt alive..._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry..._

_Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's going to come too soon...-_

Sephiroth hugged her back, letting one tear escape his eye, "I willI promise. I'll come back to you. The next month will be hell without you by my side, but as long as I know I have you to come home to, then I'll come home."

"I'll be waiting for youI love you" 

Sephiroth took Aeris' hand and they walked to her house. They had one last night together and they weren't going to let it go to waste. Dim rays of sunlight radiated from the sunset, setting an ethereal glow upon the slums. Aeris stopped walking for a moment, turning to look at the setting sun, a look of sorrow coming over her face. Sephiroth noticed.

"Aerisplease, don't be sadbefore you know it, we'll be together again"

She looked up at him, offering a weak smile, "I supposeyou're rightyou'll be in my heart until we are. ButI just wish we had more time. I wish time could be kept still, and tomorrow would never come"

_-All my time is froze in motion,_

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more...?_

_Don't let me let you go...-_

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly. The sunlight bathed over them both, before fading back into the darkness, leaving the sky dark again. 

_-Don't let me let you go-_

They broke the kiss, and spent a few minutes in each other's arms. It would be the last time in a while they would be like this. Longer than they thought.

_-Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the night we felt alive..._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry..._

_Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's going to come too soon..._

_Too soon-_

Sephiroth and Aeris walked to her house. Now was no longer the time to be out on the streets. Even for Sephiroth. They walked upstairs together in a loving silence, never letting go of each other's hand.

And they spent their last night together, in each others arms, until the dim rays of sunlight once again bathed thembut instead of bringing happiness of a new day, it brought a darker sadness, and the sun just may as well have been a dark cloud at that moment. 

Sephiroth blinked his eyes open, and let realization kick in. He gently moved out of bed, without disturbing Aeris, and got dressed. He was hoping to make it out without waking herhe had always hated good-byes, even the temporary ones.

But, his plan was foiled, as she stirred and awoke, offering him a small smile. She got up, and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good morning"

Sephiroth kissed her back, "Good morning"

Aeris got her clothes back on as well and walked to her dresser, picking something up, then walked back over to him, taking his hand in hers. She gently placed a small pendant in his palm. "Iwant you to have this"

Sephiroth looked down at it, then at her. "I'll keep it with me always." He then put it inside his cloak, beside his heart, then pulled out a black lace. "ThisI've had this since I can remember" He brought it around her neck, tying it in a loose knotted bow.

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest, "I'll keep you in my heartuntil we're together again."

Sephiroth kissed the top of her head, "I'll come back as soon as the last mission at Nibel is through. I'll head straight home afterwards, and I'll come straight here."

Aeris looked up at him, and kissed him on the lips, "I'll be waiting for you. I love you always."

Sephiroth kissed her back, "I love you too." He lingered for a moment, looking into her eyes, not wanting to leave. "Ishould go."

She offered a sad smile, "Don't miss your train now good-bye, love."

He kissed her once more, "I'll be back."

Sephiroth left. And he thought he would be back in a month.

~*~

A month later

Aeris took hold of her mug, sipping at the tea she had made. This was the dayhe was finally coming home. Nothing could ruin this for her.

She looked at the newspaper, reading the front headline

Her mug crashed to the floor, shattering into a million pieces

DISASTER IN NIBEL: ShinRa SOLDIER SEPHIROTH AND TWO UNDERCLASS OFFICERS LEFT DEAD IN RUINS

_-Here's to the night we felt alive..._

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry..._

_Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's going to come too soon_

__

__

_Too soon-_


	2. One Sweet Day--Falling Into Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, I don't own the chars, blahblah, you know the drill

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, I don't own the chars, blahblah, you know the drill.

Note: You should only read this after you've read Here's to the Night,' because this is the sequel to it.

_Words in the letter_

_Thoughts'_

_-Song lyrics-_

One Sweet Day

By Aeris

_-Sorry I never told you,_

_All I wanted to say-_

  
Aeris sat at her desk, her eyes puffy from crying. It had already been a weeka whole week since she had seen that awful headline in the paper. It had saidit said her worst nightmare had come true. And she was still broken over it

_why did he have to gothere was so much we had to look forward toso muchI hadn't told him'_

_-And now it's too late to hold you,_

_Cause you've flown away, so far away-_

A tear fell from her eye, and landed on her letter paper. Her eyes narrowed in thought for a moment, before she picked up a pen and began to write

_My Dearest Sephiroth_

-_Never had I imagined,_

_Living without your smile-_

_My love, I know you've gonegone far away, to the Promised Land, to heaven_

_-Feelin', knowin' you hear me,_

_It keeps me alive, alive-_

_Butthere was so much I had yet to tell you. And that's why I'm writing you this letter._

_-And I know you're shining down on me from heaven,_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way-_

_You know I love you. Even after you've passed on, I still love you with all my heart, all my soulwith all my being. And I miss youI miss your shining aquamarine eyes, your flowing silver hairI miss you, all of you, and I wish you were here again_

_-And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

_I'll wait patiently to see you in heaven.-_

_You were always so charming to me, Seph I can still remember meeting you three years agoI was in high school then, and so were you. Both our schools were against each other in that basketball game, and I went to watch. I saw you on the court, beating the living Holy out of our team. I remember when you caught me staring at you, and then you smiled and winked at meI knew I was blushing by then_

_-Darlin' I never showed you,_

_Assummed you'd always be there-_

_You had captured my heart at that moment, my pulse was bouncing like the ball you held in your hand. And then we went on our first dateI remember like it was yesterday. We went to see that play Loveless' at that theater on the upper plate. Everything about you just amazed meit was then that I saw your eyes._

_-I take your prayers for granted,_

_But I always cared,_

_And I miss the love we shared.-_

_Your beautiful eyesthey mesmerized me so. I felt as if I could just drown in those two sparkling pools. _

_We grew closer and closer, and we had our first kiss. It was so blissful for meI had never known such a sense of peace, locking lips with you, your strong arms around me, our eyes closedI never wanted it to end._

_-And I know you're shining down on me from heaven,_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way.  
And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

_I'll wait patiently to see you in heaven.-_

_Thenafter we both graduated, you decided to join SOLDIER. I never understood quite whybut it made you happy, so I didn't complain. How was I to know it would be the end of you_

Aeris dropped her pen, got up from her desk abruptly, and ran to her bed, collapsing on her pillow. She let the tears fall as they came; free and uncontrolled.

_-Although the sun would never shine,_

_I'll always wish for a brighter day.-_

Sobbing, she sat up, picking up the frame set on her dresser, next to her bed. In it was the pictureof her and Sephiroth

_Oh, darlingI miss you so much'_

Standing once again, venturing over to her desk, Aeris collected herself and dried her tears with her sleeve. She then looked down at what she had writtenand after a minute of recollection, she sat down again and picked her pen up.

_  
-Lord when I lay me down to sleep,_

_You will always listen as I pray-_

_Just days before you got that damned mission, you had asked me a questionyou asked me to be your wife. I said yesoh, Sephiroth, you'll never know how happy you made me at that moment. My dream had come trueonly to be broken down again. We'll never know life together, will we? I'll never know the joy of waking up beside you each and every day, content in your strong arms. The ShinRa took that dream away from us_

_-And I know you're shining down on me from heaven,_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way.  
And I know eventually we'll be together  
_

_One sweet day-_

_but it doesn't mean our dream won't come true. Wait for me, my lovebecause I know I'll be joining you soon. The Planet has spoken to me againJenova is awakening, setting out to destroy it. It told methat I am the only one to save it. And it would mean sacrificing myself. AndI'm more than happy to. I'll save the Planetand join you in heaven. It's only a matter of time_

_I love you dearly my Sephiroth, my angel. You're forever in my heart._

_Love, your flower girl, Aeris_

Aeris set her pen down, and folded the letter up. She didn't quite know where to put it, so she decided to keep it with her. She would find the place when it was time, she knew that much

~*~

"Aeris!"

Cloud jumped up the steel pillars leading to the altar. She was in dangerhe had to get her out of there before

She looked up. A black shadow was closing in, fast. And it came to land behind her, its blade slicing through her back, to exit through her stomach, sending blood across the floor.

_-... I'll wait patiently to see you in heaven.-_

_I'll wait for you'_

The last thing she felt was Masamune being pulled from her middle, before she collapsed, eyes closing and heart stopping forever. Three things left her body in the process her spirit, her Materia, and her letterthe letter wafted to the ground like a feather, landing at Sephiroth's feet

-_Sorry I never told you, all I wanted to say-_

_  
_

Don't ask why I chose this songI'm so not a fan of Mariah Carey; I can't stand her songs. However, I do like Boyz2Men. And I picked this song due to the lyricsit just soo went with the songfic I was searching to write. I know I cut Aeris' death scene short too, but you all know how it went.

Please review? Arigatou! ^-^ Stay tuned for the next part in this, from Sephy's POV!


	3. By Myself--Pushed Over the Edge...

By Myself

By Myself

By Aeris

Disclaimer: I don't own Sephiroth, FF7, or the song 'By Myself' by Linkin Park. 

*You should read my other two songfics 'Here's to the Night' and 'One Sweet Day' to understand this!*

Alternate reality songfic…Sephiroth's mind during that fateful mission in Nibel, when he discovers what he believes to be the truth. Sephiroth and Aeris are together, I don't mention it much in this fic. And I skipped a lot of the Nibel Reactor scenes, like Tifa almost dying, Cloud saving the day… well, you've already played the game, haven't you? I said it was alternate reality…

Also, pay attention to the song lyrics! OMG when I heard this song, it just sounded like Sephiroth. Thus, the long search for a unique and fitting song for this songfic was complete.

Please review. ^.^

__

'Thoughts'

__

-Song Lyrics- 

****

'Jenova'

-----

****

-What do I do to ignore them behind me?   
Do I follow my instincts blindly?   
Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams,  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?-

Sephiroth marched up the stairs of the old Makou reactor. 

__

'This is it…the last mission…finally…it's been a long month…I'm finally coming home love…'

He motioned for Zack to follow, leaving the rookie to hold back the tour guide. Stepping into the aged reactor, he swiftly climbed down to another chamber. He looked around.

__

'Where would the malfunction be? Wait…ah, there it is…'

Walking over to one of the 'pods,' he leaned down to further inspect it. "Here. Take care of it Zack." While his junior officer fixed the leak, Sephiroth wandered around the room. 

__

'What are these…?'

Lifting himself up, he peeked into the window of one of the pods. 

__

'Monsters…?'

Slipping back down, he lifted his hand to his chin. "Hojo…so this is what you've been doing…"

Zack walked over, "Doing what?" Sephiroth pointed to the window, and Zack looked in. "Monsters??"

Sephiroth walked away and stopped near the doorway, "Creating them with the very Makou energy that is sucked from this Planet…"

__

'Creating them…was I…'

Sephiroth shook with anger, "Was I created this way too?!" He briskly unsheathed Masamune and swiped at the pods nearby in a blind rage, "No! Dammit I won't believe it!!"

__

'Am I a monster too??'

__

-Do I sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I try to catch them red-handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?-

Sephiroth moved down the stairs in the ShinRa mansion, each step bringing him closer to the truth. He had to know…was he the same as those hideous creatures he saw in that reactor?

Stepping into the laboratory, he looked at the wide collection of journals, notes, research books…

Time passed slowly, day by day…

__

-Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin,  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within…  
I put on my daily facade but then,  
I just end up getting hurt again  
By myself…-

"Jenova, an organism that was apparently dead, was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum…"

__

'Jenova…impossible…that's my—'

Sephiroth's eyes widened in shock, and his mind grew hungrier for the answers…

'Mother…'

__

-I ask why, but in my mind  
I find I can't rely on myself…-

"The Jenova Project…we have a child who has been fed with Jenova cells and makou while in the womb. The creation has the Cetra blood of Jenova within him…we named this specimen…"

He dropped the book.

"…they named it Sephiroth…I _was_ created…I'm…"

He backed up against the wall, falling to the floor senseless…

__

'I'm a monster…'

__

-I can't hold on to what I want

When I'm stretched so thin.   
It's all too much to take in…-

**__**

'My son…'

Sephiroth jerked his head up, "Who's there?!"

He was answered with silence. He buried his face in his arms, "I'm going insane…I can't lose it now…not when I have so much…! Aeris…"

He eyed another journal, entitled 'History of the Cetra.' His hunger for knowledge returned and he grabbed the journal, going to the next room to sit at the desk.

__

-I can't hold on to anything,

Watching everything spin…

With thoughts of failure sinking in…-  


"Jenova, specimen discovered on X date, believed to be Cetra. Cetra worked for the Planet, lived for the planet, died for the planet. Their race cultivated and brought life to planets, creating lifestream. Humans evolved from Cetra once they grew tired of nomadic life."

__

'They're the enemies…'

'Them…'

'Humans…'

He slammed the book shut, "They stole this Planet from Mother!!"

__

-If I turn my back I'm defenseless,  
And to go blindly seems senseless.  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on,  
Then they'll take from me 'till everything is gone…-

**__**

'Come to me, my son…'

__

'Mother…'

Zack walked into the room, "Sephiroth!? What have you been doing in here?"

Sephiroth stood from the desk, head lowered. "You're the enemy…"

Zack looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Sephiroth walked into the hallway, Zack following him, "Humans…you stole this Planet from Mother…you cowards…"

Zack shook his head, "You're not making sense…"

Sephiroth raised his head and pushed Zack away, "Get out of my way, pathetic human…I'm going to see my mother…"

__

-If I let them go I'll be outdone,  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun…  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer,  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer.  
By myself…-

** __**

'They are the enemy, you must destroy them all…'

'Yes…yes, mother…'

Sephiroth raised his arms, casting Flare on the entire village. Houses were quickly engulfed in the flames, screams erupting from the surprised residents.

__

-I ask why, but in my mind,  
I find I can't rely on myself…-

**__**

'Yes…good…'

Zack ran out of the mansion, horrified by the scene before him. He ran to help in rescuing, but looked up towards the mountain path to see Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smirked at the carnage, turning around towards the mountains. Stepping through the flames, he made his way to the mountains.

__

-I can't hold on to what I want,

When I'm stretched so thin.  
It's all too much to take in…-

A unseen force swept under him, lifting him off the ground into the air. Taking advantage of it, Sephiroth smirked and flew towards the reactor.

__

'I'm coming Mother…'

__

-I can't hold on to anything,

Watching everything spin…  
With thoughts of failure sinking in…-

He looked up to the plate above the door. 'JENOVA.'

The door opened.

**__**

'Come, my son…'

Sephiroth walked up the stairway, looking at the mechanical figure covering the capsule.

"Mother, you and I were to be the heirs of this Planet…!"

__

-How do you think…-

"But they…"

__

-I've lost so much…"

"Those worthless creatures…"

__

-I'm so afraid…-

"…are stealing the Planet from Mother…!"

__

-I'm out of touch…-

"But now I'm here…"

__

-How do you expect…-

"…I'm here…"

__

-I will know what to do…-

"…So don't worry…"

__

  * When all I know…-

He gripped the machine and yanked it off, throwing it aside as dark red fluid flew out. Lights went on in the chamber, and Sephiroth looked up in joy.

'Mother…!'

He reached into the capsule and grabbed at Jenova's head with one hand, unsheathing Masamune with the other. He decapitated her and stepped back, her head in his hand.

__

-…is what you tell me to…!-

__

'Mother…I've set you free…'

'Yes …'

A sharp pain triggered in his back, and Sephiroth doubled over in pain. He turned to see Zack, holding a bloody Buster Sword. 

"Sephiroth!! You're nuts!! You've killed so many people!! Why!?"

Sephiroth snarled and slashed with Masamune, sending Zack flying down the stairs. He staggered down the steps, heading towards the exit.

…ShinRa said he was dead…

__

-Don't you know,  
I can't tell you how to make it go.   
No matter what I do, how hard I try,  
I can't seem to convince myself why…  
I'm stuck on the outside…-

Sephiroth looked down from the platform. It was her…Aeris…

His fiancee, his love…

'Mother…I won't do it…I love her…and she is Cetra like us, after all…'

**__**

'It must be done, child! She will stop Meteor, she will stop us from ruling this Planet…'

'I love her…'

Jenova snarled, **_'Too bad! She will die!!'_**

Sephiroth groaned in pain, staggering closer to the edge of the platform above. 

__

'No, dammit, what am I doing…I'm insane! I really am a monster…I can't let it happen…'

**__**

'You will_ obey me! Kill her now!! Or I'll make you!!!'_

He writhed in pain, gripping Masamune tightly, and flew off the edge, falling to land behind Aeris, sword sliding through her body. Life leaving her forever.

'No…!!! Jenova, you BITCH!! I'm through with you!!'

**__**

'Ha, too late…you're mine, child…you're mine…' With a snicker, Jenova released her hold on his mind temporarily.

Sephiroth noticed a small, folded piece of paper at his feet. He bent to pick it up, before flying back into the abyss…

Later, he read it in utter shock.

"Aeris…please, forgive me…"

"I love you…"

__

-I can't hold on to what I want,

When I'm stretched so thin…   
It's all too much to take in…  
I can't hold on to anything,

Watching everything spin…  
With thoughts of failure sinking in…-

-I'm stuck on the outside…-


End file.
